


Secret love, my escape...

by FreyaDuLac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaDuLac/pseuds/FreyaDuLac
Summary: Freya returned and became maid of Queen, one day Arthur and Gwen asked her how she and Merlin had met...





	Secret love, my escape...

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more Freylin fanfics!

Freya didn't expect that she will return to this world. Merlin's magic bound her to the lake of Avalon. It wasn't the best way, but she had a chance to see Merlin once again. When one day Elder of Shide had told her that she is going to return to world of living, she was shocked... but Merlin was shocked more, when he'd seen her. It was like blessing for him, in all of this misery he had in live, he regained love of his life.

Freya started to working as Queen's maid few days ago. Everybody was in shock, when they realised that Merlin had a secret lover! Mostly Knights and King. Gwen wasn't suprised so much, she always knew that Merlin is romantic soul, but rest of them saw him as a boy or even a girl, like Arthur was saying always. Everybody asked many questions but they always avoided the answers. It was complicated, hard to explain without using words like 'magic' 'curse' 'magic a lot of powerful magic' and so on.

It was late afternoon, Merlin was polishing king's armor and Arthur, Gwen and Freya were in Royal Couple's chamber. King was reading the letters from lords with their matters and Gwen had a bath, Freya was washing her hair.

\- So... Freya, how did you and Merlin meet? I know that you are avoiding answers, but you can trust me... you know. - Gwen whispered, but Arthur heard that anyway. Freya sighed and looked in King's direction and then at Queen.

\- It's quite long story and... sad one. It would be waste of beauty evening to tell such a story, my lady. - Freya answered, washing Queen's hair. Now, they both, Arthur and Gwen, was interested.

\- I don't thing it is that bad. - Gwen said and looked at her maid with warm smile.

\- No... it's worse. - Freya smiled in the answer. - But... if you want to, my lady... I could tell you. Merlin says that will be easier if I learn to tell about it. - Freya sighed again, all the time she was washing queen's hair. Gwen nodded, suggesting her to start. Arthur looked at Freya too. He wondered about beginings of their relation. Merlin never seemed to be in love, how he could missed it? And Freya... well... she was beautiful. Of course in his opinion Gwen was the most wonderful woman in the world, but he couldn't deny that Freya was lovely too. How Merlin managed to win her heart? She could had even a knight. He saw how knights were looking at her before they learn that she is Merlin's love.

\- Well... I should start long before I and Merlin met. - Freya started. - I lived in Deorham, King Alined's kingdom.... in small fisher village. It was beautiful place. Surrounded by high mountains, with beautiful lake, wild flowers... - Freya's voice was dreamful. She was trying to remember only good from that place.

\- Sounds wonderful. - Gwen said with little smile.

\- It was... but then slave hunters came. King Alined didn't care about them, we send after knights many times, but it was pointless. - She sighed. - Ravenshore, that's village where I lived and villages around lived in fear. But village leader from Ravenshore managed to make a deal with Slave Hunters. We were save but there were... many conditions. - Freya rolled her eyes. Arthur felt how wrong this was, that village leader had to make a deal with slave hunters, because king didn't intervere. He left them alone.  


\- Our village became base for them. It was in good place, on the crossroads.... - Freya explained. -  One day... I went to a fter my father's fishs. It was evening, I should do that sooner, but I forgot. I met one of this slave hunters. He was drunk... - Freya stopped and shook her head. It was harder than she suspected. Gwen looked at her with comfort in her eyes and gave her little smile.  


\- I... understand, you don't have to... - Gwen whispered. 

\- I... didn't want to... kill him. I just wanted him to let me go. I just pushed him. - Freya continued, feeling that her eyes are wet. - He lost balance and fell into wooden block... broke the skull. - Freya rubbed her cheeks. She was powerful lady of the lake of Avalon, but when she was telling that story, she was again young scared girl. 

\- You were defending yourself... - Arthur said, trying to comfort her. That knave didn't deserve to live if he attacked young girl and wanted to rape her. Freya shook her head and looked at Arthur. 

\- My family was killed because of this. When... when his... friends, learned about it. - Tears went down after her pale face. - And mother of this thug... started telling me that It was my fault, that I'm a monster, that I like killing... I started to belive in that. That I'm a monster. - She whispered and wiped her tears. It wasn't a lie... but it wasn't a true. She just skipped curse, what would made the history even worse. Arthur looked at her with compassion in his eyes. She was so young, then she had to be even younger, but already she was so broken. She learned how world is unjust place. He wonder if something like this happened in Camelot. That some village had to choose protection of thugs because... He felt sick if he only thought that way. 

\- I'm sorry Freya... - Gwen said, feeling guilty that she started this subject. Freya was silent for a while, but then she started telling the story again. 

\- I had to left the village. I was traveling... without purpose. I was broken. I was a monster. - She was telling, but then Gwen interupted her. 

\- You are not a monster, and you wasn't. - Gwen looked at her, making Freya smile a bit. 

\- Thank you, my lady. - She nodded.

\- Then... I met Merlin. - Her smile became bigger, she started remembering their meeting, how scared, fearfull she was. How he risked for her. Gwen and Arthur smiled, hearing change in her voice, it wasn't sad anymore. In the same time, Freya finished  washing Queen's hair and Gwen left the tube, Freya was helping her with the towel. 

\- I was in Camelot before... for short while. - She said, she was quite sure that Arthur didn't remember her. - I was scared of everybody and I was sick... dying. - she shrugged. Her curse was somekind of disease, disease of the soul. Gwen dressed herself in the nightdress, she didn't need help like Arthur.  


\- I wasn't the most... sociable person in the world, but... he helped me, even if I didn't want his help. He didn't leave me, when I told him truth. He understood me... and accepted me. Even when I told him that I'm a monster, that he can be in danger because of me... he didn't leave me. He made me feel loved... - she answered with wide smile. He was the most greateful for that. They couldn't know that she died that day, that Merlin was carring her to the lake, that she had died in his arms.

\- I loved him but... I broke his heart then... I was too scared that he will die because of me. I wasn't easy person. - She sighed with guilt. Arthur looked  at Freya with suprise in his eyes. How he couldn't see when Merlin was heartbroken. 

\- But... well.. Merlin is stubborn. That would be all story.. - She said and looked at queen, who... eee... hugged her? She was suprised, she didn't know what to do, after a while she hugged her too. Then Merlin entered to the chamber, he had to help Freya with bathtube, but then he looked at Freya at Gwen's arms, and then at Arthur, then again at Freya. His love came to him and he looked in her eyes.

\- You were crying? - He asked with care and rubbed her cheeks and hugged her, looking at Gwen and Arthur. - What did I miss? - Merlin asked.

\- Nothing... I just... told them our story. - Freya answered. 

\- Oh... - He stroked her hair, he guessed that she didn't tell them true story, but... probably it had some true elements what hurted, even after all of this time. He kissed Freya's head and smiled. 

Gwen came closer to Arthur and they both looked at Freya and Merlin, wondering how much they had been trought. Arthur realised, that he probably didn't know anything about his manservant, but... maybe Merlin didn't want to talk about his heartbreak, because it was too painfull? Now he realised how Merlin won Freya's heart, he was most caring person he ever met, he was good for Freya, because she didn't need brave knight, she need somebody to comfort her. She needed Merlin and Merlin needed her. 


End file.
